


Flock Of Birds

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy doesn't have a thing for Robins, he just has Robins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flock Of Birds

It wasn't that Roy liked Robins. OK, he did like Robins, it just wasn't a thing that's all. It had started out with Dick. They had been best friends for practically forever and on and off lovers for just about as long. They had been on again for a while when Roy came home to find a Robin on his couch.

Tim had been going through a rough patch, and needed his 'big brother'. And since Dick was pretty much living with Roy, Roy had ended up with another Robin on his hands. It didn't bother Roy much and when Tim moved from the couch to the bedroom, well, Roy had nothing to complain about.

When Jason started dropping by Roy was just glad they were all working things out. Roy hadn't gotten to know Jay very well when he'd been Robin, but Roy thought he'd been alright. Roy knew all too well that the business they were in would mess up anybody. So when Dick and Tim tumbled Jason into bed with them he just thanked every spirit, god, and ancestor he could think of for his good fortune and enjoyed himself. And when they accidentally pushed him out of the bed that morning he just went to find a bigger bed.

When Stephanie showed up on his doorstep he just smiled and ushered her into the living room where he and the other Robins had been watching a movie. It wasn't that he planed on adding Steph to what Ollie had dubbed his 'Robin Harem'. It was just that Tim was sitting just that much too close to her, and the way Jason was playing with her hair, made it seem like a forgone conclusion. So it wasn't so much that he liked Robins. It was just that they sort of happened to him.

If Damian showed up however, the kid was going straight back home. A man had to draw the line somewhere after all.


End file.
